New Feathers
by Omnipotent One Envy
Summary: Starts where the anime left off. New feathers are born and taken into Old Home, but, they are boys.


Everyone gathered around the 2 cocoons growing in the storage room they had so desperately been waiting to hatch. Every one was silent as the eggs cracked and water started coming out of it. They both broke open at the same time, and there lay 2 new haibane.

They were dressed in ruff crème colored shirts and shorts. Hikari ran up to them and looked at their faces. "They're both teenage boys!" She exclaimed. They remained unconscious as the girls decided what to do.

"All the boys haibane are at abandoned factory," Kana said. "We should just take them there and let them handle it."

"No," Nemu said. "They were born here for a reason. I'll make sure they don't do anything inappropriate if that's what you are worried about."

"What? No! I wasn't thinking about that!" Kana said. "I was just thinking about how idiotic boys are!"

"Well let's get them in bed, like Reki did for me," Rakka said. "And I have to help them through their wings growing."

"We'll help you too, ya know," Kana said. They all carried the boys into the guest room and lay them side by side. 'They must have some connection' everyone thought, because they are twins.

The morning later, the boys awoke around the same time. Rakka was sitting in a chair next to the bed, and had been waiting for them to awake. "Hello," she said to both of them. "My name is Rakka. I'm here to help you."

"Am I dead?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Yes, you may be," Rakka answered, "But this place is really nice. You'll like it here I'm sure."

"Where am I?" the boy with black hair asked. Rakka noticed that they looked exactly the same except for hair color.

"Right now you are in a building we call Old Home," Rakka answered.

"Old… Home?" the boy with brown hair asked.

"Yes," Rakka said. "Do either of you remember your dream?"

"What?" they both asked at the same time. "Who are you?" they both asked each other.

"You two are twins. You both came out of 2 big cocoons. You did have a dream while in the cocoon, right? Every haibane does."

"Yes… I do remember…" the boy with brown hair said.

"I do too," the boy with black hair said.

"I was looking at the sea, but the waves were amber colored. The wind was cold…" the boy with brown hair said.

"Amber…." Rakka said. "How about Kohaku, meaning amber?"

"What?" the brunette boy asked.

"Every haibane is named after their cocoon dream," Rakka said.

"But my name is-" he couldn't remember.

"No one knows who you are any more, which includes yourself."

"Ko…haku…." The boy said. "How about I just go by Haku, as a nick name."

"Okay," Rakka said. "And what was your dream?" Rakka asked the other boy who was really quiet.

"I dreamed… that I was standing on a circle shaped large stone. Coming out from it where many paths and I chose one to walk upon. I heard a voice calling for help and followed it. I knew this was the right way to go. That's all I remember."

"Do you know what the voice said?"

"No I don't remember," he replied. This secretly worried Rakka.

"On the right path then… hmm…." She thought about what name to give him. She thought about how Reki had dreamt about being on a path too, but she tried to erase the memory from her mind quickly.

"You're name shall be Michi, meaning on the correct path."

They suddenly grabbed at their backs.

"You need to rest more, both of you will be growing your wings soon. It will hurt a lot, but it's worth it."

"Those are real?" Haku asked. Rakka turned to the side and moved them.

"We're home!" Kana called as she barged into the room with every one else. "What?" she asked. "They already woke up? Damn, we're late."

"This is everyone," Rakka said.

"Hello, my name is Hikari, meaning light, because I dreamt of seeing a bright light."

"My name is Kana, meaning river fish, because I dreamt of floating in a river like a fish. And this is Nemu," Kana laughed as she pointed to her. "Meaning sleep, because this sleepy head was dreaming about sleeping even in her dream."

"Hey," Nemu gave her a look.

"Everyone, this is Haku and Michi. Haku dreamt of an amber ocean, and Michi dreamt of taking the right path out of many ways he could have gone. Hikari, do you have both of the-"

"Yes of course!" She smiled. She had one halo mold in her hand, and Nemu held the other one. Hikari took out the first halo with metal pliers so she wouldn't burn herself. She put it above Haku's head.

"Haku, I present you with this halo to show you are now a full pledged haibane." The halo stuck right away, and he looked up at it and almost burnt himself trying to touch it. Nemu and Hikari traded halo molds. "Michi, I present you with this halo to show you are now a full pledged haibane." The halo stuck right away for him.


End file.
